


Тени не гасят солнце

by Philandering



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Albus Dumbledore is trying to fool himself, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philandering/pseuds/Philandering
Summary: Есть пять моментов, когда Альбус Дамблдор лжет.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	Тени не гасят солнце

Геллерт смеется, когда очередное заклинание Альбуса угождает в дерево. Ствол уже порядком пострадал от их нападок, ветер шуршит кроной так громко, что Альбусу чудится осуждение. Это не смешно, на самом деле, то, что они делают, разбрасываясь запрещенными заклинаниями друг в друга, но Альбус не может найти в себе сил для самосуда и просто смеется, когда они вместе падают в траву.

Их шуточная борьба заканчивается быстро.

— Ты поддаешься, — говорит Геллерт, прижимая его к земле, не переставая улыбаться. Его разноцветные глаза сияют ярче, чем когда-либо и Альбус замирает, глядя в них, пока не забывает все свои возражения.

Глаза Геллерта горят чем-то похожим, когда он увлеченно говорит о мире, который они построят. Мире, где не будет войны и маггловского оружия, где не нужно будет скрываться, мире, который он видел в своих видениях. Альбус мог бы наблюдать за этим огнем часами.

Геллерт больше не улыбается.

Альбус думает, что он мог бы поцеловать его в этот момент. Он гадает, отказался бы Геллерт от него, если бы он это сделал, или нет.

Геллерт смотрит на него разноцветными глазами, как будто знает, о чем он думает, поэтому Альбус этого не делает.

_Они всегда были и будут друзьями._

***

— Ты постоянно пропадаешь с ним.

Альбус поднимает глаза от картошки, которую он режет, и сталкивается с хмурым взглядом Аберфорта напротив. Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать слова, прежде чем он неуверенно возражает:

— Что за чушь…

— Конечно, ты не видишь, — Аберфорт закатывает глаза, переставая счищать кожуру. Они всегда разделяли обязанности на кухне — в отличие от него Аберфорт не умел и не любил готовить. Альбус растерянно откладывает нож в сторону, неосознанно повторяя за своим младшим братом. — это же не ты сидишь с Арианой сутки напролет.

— Я могу посидеть с Арианой завтра, — вздыхает Альбус, почти прощаясь со своими планами на этот день.

— О, нет, спасибо, — мрачно хмыкает Аберфорт. — не делай мне одолжение. Ты можешь просто сказать, если не хочешь.

Альбус открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это неправда, что Аберфорт снова придумывает, что он _всегда_ так делает, что его привычка закипать в один момент и извиняться в следующий уже начинает раздражать, что Альбус никогда не…

— Я просто хочу немного времени для себя, — говорит он вместо этого. Это, вопреки всему, работает как спусковой крючок для того, чтобы его младший брат взорвался.

— Ты ведешь себя как эгоист, — шипит Аберфорт, воровато оглядываясь на дверь. Альбус наблюдает, как картофелина, которую он чистил, падает обратно в раковину и думает, что если бы не боязнь потревожить Ариану, они бы кричали. — ты можешь наплевать на меня, но не на Ариану! Она не виновата, что она стала такой и она не виновата в том, что наша мама умерла.

Альбус не возражает.

Они оба знают, что это ложь.

— Я не эгоист, — повторяет он вымученную истину шепотом. — и мне не плевать ни на тебя, ни на Ариану.

Лицо Аберфорта выглядит так, что Альбус уже знает — следующее, что он скажет, не понравится им обоим. Но в последний момент он сдерживается и только качает головой вместо этого.

— У нас никогда не было времени для себя, Альбус. И не будет, — тихо и твердо говорит он, широкими шагами выходя из комнаты. Альбус старается не думать о том, что это больше похоже на бегство, потому что это заставило бы его размышлять о причинах — запретная территория, такие мысли в конечном итоге неизбежно приводят его к Геллерту. Он не думает об этом и о том, что когда он опускает взгляд на свои руки, они дрожат.

Он дочищает картошку в одиночестве. Он любит процесс приготовления продуктов больше, чем их предварительную обработку, даже если не пользуется палочкой, чтобы не пугать Ариану. Он делает все сам.

_Потому что он любит свою семью так же сильно, как раньше._

***

— Ты придешь сегодня? — Геллерт прислоняется к стволу дерева и щурится на восходящее солнце, пока ветер развевает его светлые волосы и подол темного плаща. Утро выдалось холодным, несмотря на то, что сейчас середина лета и он появился непривычно тепло одетым. Альбус старается не смеяться при мысли, что его, скорее всего, заставила Батильда — это было странно, думать о какой-то другой семье, кроме своей собственной. Он все равно не может оторвать взгляд, пока Геллерт не поворачивается, глядя прямо на него в ответ. — Мы хотели прочитать ту книгу вместе.

Геллерту идет темное.

Геллерту идет все.

— Мне надо побыть с Арианой, — неловко пожимает плечами Альбус и отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть слишком долго. — Аберфорт сидит с ней уже две недели.

— Ты сидел с ней с тех пор, как ваша мать умерла, — выплевывает Геллерт и Альбус вздрагивает от неожиданной вражды в его голосе. — Аберфорт может заткнуться и посидеть с ней еще полдня.

— Он постоянно это делает, — тихо возражает Альбус.

— Ты делал для них больше.

Это звучит уверенно — не так, как он на самом деле себя чувствует, но это Геллерт. Все, что он говорит, звучит уверенно. Хуже только то, что он говорит вслух те мысли, что посещают Альбуса постоянно.

Он ничего не отвечает. Геллерт принимает это — только вздыхает и придвигается ближе, так, что рукава их пальто соприкасаются. Они просто стоят молча какое-то время, думая об одном и том же. Ветер становится холодным и Альбус пытается убедить себя, что тепло, которое он чувствует, не фантомное и исходит от Геллерта.

Он подавляет желание повернуть голову, чтобы смотреть на светлые волосы — вместо этого он смотрит на горизонт.

— Альбус, — говорит Геллерт тихо, когда кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность. На самом деле, это неправда, солнце не сдвинулось с места с тех пор, как они пришли сюда.

В конце концов, он прав. Альбус не станет эгоистом только потому, что не все его мысли будут полностью заняты семьей. Аберфорт _может_ посидеть с Арианой, он просто слишком любит жаловаться. Альбус устал от этого очень сильно, но это не значит, что он перестал любить свою семью, или что он отдаляется, или что-то еще из того бесконечного списка обвинений, которые он получает во время особенно громких скандалов. Он заслуживает хотя бы небольшого количества времени, прожитого для себя, а не для чувства долга.

Альбус заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Да. Я приду.

_С Арианой все будет хорошо._

Он смотрит, как ветер развевает светлые волосы Геллерта, когда тот улыбается в ответ.

***

— Они хуже нас, — Геллерт морщится и Альбус опускает глаза, смотря на собственные руки не в силах возразить ему.

Не после того, что магглы сделали с Арианой. Не тогда, когда их отец умер, не ответив ни на одно письмо, потому что _ответы не отправляют из Азкабана_. Не тогда, когда в собственном доме Альбус боится взять палочку в руки, чтобы у Арианы не случилось нового срыва.

Отстаивать после этого то, во что он даже не верит, кажется кощунством.

— Мы ведь делаем это ради общего блага, — тихо говорит Альбус.

— Ради общего блага, — соглашается Геллерт и невысказанное « _волшебников_ » повисает между ними. Альбус останавливает сам себя — это неправильно. Он ищет предлоги обвинить Геллерта даже там, где их нет, в то время как Геллерт честен с ним безоговорочно.

Они сидят на верхнем этаже дома Батильды, на большой и солнечной веранде, склонившись над бумагой, исписанной ровными, каллиграфическими буквами. Альбус думает, что у него будет синяк завтра от того, как часто они случайно стукались головами во время особенно горячих обсуждений их будущего трактата. Геллерт продолжает писать, сосредоточенно выводя новые и новые уточнения.

Альбус продолжает смотреть.

— Мы должны обойтись наименьшими потерями, — твердо говорит Альбус. — Обещай мне.

Геллерт отрывается от бумаги и просто смотрит на него несколько мгновений, так невыносимо, что он почти забывает о трактате и о магглах в эту секунду.

— Обещаю, — говорит Геллерт серьезно, беря его в руку в свою и Альбус до последнего отрицает то, что его сердце заходится в бешенном ритме от этого жеста.

_Мы все делаем правильно._

***

— Как легко вывести вас на чистую воду, профессор Дамблдор, — презрительно выплевывает Трэверс. Это не первый раз, когда Альбуса допрашивают, но нет никакой разницы в обстановке комнаты и том, какие вопросы ему задают.

Единственная разница — он сидит на месте преступника в этот раз.

— Вы принадлежите к последователям Геллерта Гриндевальда?

— Нет.

Вся вода была пропитанна веритасерумом. Наверное, ему действительно нужно было подумать дольше, прежде чем пить.

— Вы поддерживали связь с Гриндевальдом после того, как он уехал из Годриковой Впадины?

— Нет.

Это был долгий путь осуждения, через который он прошел, отказываясь от борьбы. Сотни убитых, тысячи их оплакивающих. Не удивительно, что Трэверс что-то заподозрил.

— Ваш договор крови был единственной причиной, по которой вы не выступали против Гриндевальда?

— Нет.

Хотя, в любом случае, он был слишком глуп, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.

— Пойдем дальше, — Трэверс опускает глаза в бесконечный список вопросов и его лицо становится торжествующим, когда взгляд падает на что-то явно компрометирующее. Альбус знает, что там, еще до того, как он произносит вопрос вслух. — Профессор Дамблдор, вы были влюблены в Геллерта Гриндевальда?

_Нет._


End file.
